Hotel Room
by Olive Everclear
Summary: A look into Finn and Santana's night.


Hotel Room.

Santana laid on the bed in her silky purple nightie. She was starting to get annoyed that Finn was taking so long in the bathroom. Yea, she got that he was nervous about losing the big 'V' but damn, he was acting like a chick.

"You ready?" She called out, growing more impatient and a little hungry.

"I'll be out in a minute." She heard him call back.

-/-

Finn stood in front of the bathroom mirror at this shitty hotel. Why did he agree to do this? Oh right, because he wanted to make Rachel jealous. He knew he was going to make a fool of himself and his mom was totally gonna freak when she saw that he put this room on his charge card. But he didn't want Santana to make fun of him for the cowboy wallpaper and she said her parents were home. So, he really had no other options.

"I'm ready." He said to himself, stepping out of the bathroom.

Santana sat up on the bed and honestly, his thoughts of Rachel went right out the door. Santana looked stunning and she was motioning him to come closer. He did.

-/-

Finn was totally new to everything sexual, and when she finally got him to lay down and stay down, he just sat there, kissing her. It was kind of pathetic. So, she had to take matters into her own hands. She flipped him over, straddled his hips and attached her lips to his neck. She started to grind her hips against him, already feeling him growing hard. It really wasn't that hard to turn him on. Quinn told her all about his little problem.

-/-

'Mailman, Mailman, Mailman.' Finn's inner voice was screaming at him. All this grinding really wasn't nessaccary. He was ready, more ready than he thought he was. He remembered something Puck talked about, annoyed that he was actually going to take his advice for once. He moved one of his hands between them and started to rub against Santana's clit through the, from what he could tell, very thin fabric of her panties.

He felt Santana pulling at the bottom of his shirt, trying to get it off. He knew it wasn't manly and he'd never admit it but he was uncomfortable with his body and he didn't want her to see it. He pushed her hands away and could tell Santana wasn't too please with that.

-/-

Seriously, did he just hit her hands away from him while she was trying to undress him. What the hell is his problem? She gets he's all nervous but no one pushes Santana Lopez away. She was about to go all Lima Heights on him when he flipped them back over, attaching his own lips to her neck. And honestly, that was hot. She was already wet from his rubbing and she needed him in her down. How crazy was that? Santana needed Finn.

Finn must have known what was going through her mind because as soon as she reached back up to attempt to take his shirt off again, he pulled her panties off of her and pressed one of his fingers into her, totally distracting her from what she was doing.

-/-

Finn was thankful his fingers distracted her from taking his shirt off. He could feel that she was wet. That meant she was ready right? He pulled his hand away from her and quickly pulled off his pant and his boxers. Before he could even reach for a condom, Santana had one ripped open. She was smiling up at him and rolling it onto him, stroking him with her hand.

"Santana." He groaned.

He really couldn't handle her doing that to him. She reached for his shirt again and he grabbed her hips, pulling her against him, kissing her passionately.

-/-

Santana was really impressed with Finn's size. He was probably the biggest she's ever seen. Which wasn't that much a surprise given the fact that he was big in a lot of apartments. Tall, big feet, massive hands, a huge goof, which was kind of endearing. And really, his size turned her on like crazy. Too bad he didn't know how to use it.

She was starting to get really frustrated with the fact that every time she tried to get his shirt off he would do something to make her stop. Also, when he pulled her against him, she could feel how hard he was and it did things to her.

"Finn." She whined a little. "Can we just do it already?"

-/-

He knew she was ready, he was ready. God, he was going to lose his virginity to Santana Lopez. If someone ever told him that in the past, he would have thought they lost their minds. Santana always seemed to hate him, but here they were, in a hotel room, about to have sex.

He pushed up the fabric of her dress or night gown, whatever it was called, laying her back onto the pillows. He was nervous as hell and he was sure she could tell. He adjusted himself between her legs and slowly thrust himself into her. It's official, Finn Hudson was no longer a virgin.

-/-

Santana couldn't help but moan, feeling him slide into her. His largeness really showed itself once inside her. She put her hands on his shoulders, happy he was going slow, letting her adjust a little to him being inside her. Usually Puck just pounded into her and Matt wasn't exactly the easiest person on her either.

Finn's gentleness was most likely due to his lack of experience, but she liked it. She rolled her hips up to meet his every thrust, her moaning growing a little louder every time he quickened the pace or started to go harder.

Really, in all honesty, she was surprised how good Finn was. Yea, he wasn't the best she ever had, but it felt super amazing.

"Finn." She moaned, looking up at him.

-/-

Finn's breathing was hard and slow and his heart was racing. He was actually having sex. And judging by the sounds coming from Santana and the fact that she wasn't yelling at him, he was doing pretty good. When she said his name, he just about lost his mind. He never thought he could hear his name sound so good coming from Santana's mouth, any girl's mouth at that.

He dropped his head to her neck, kissing her exposed skin and biting lightly. He assumed she liked that since her hands moved up into his hair, pushing his head closer to her. He also felt her legs move up and wrap around his body.

-/-

Santana loved the biting, she loved that he did it without her telling him to or giving him permission first. She would never tell him how much she liked that though. She didn't want to like scare him or something. She was pretty sure Quinn didn't let him do that shit.

She could feel him thrusting deeper into her after she wrapped her legs around him. So deep that he started to hit her magical little spot. Which of course caused her moaning to get louder. She was so close to the edge, she could barely hold it in.

"S-So close." She mangaed to get out.

He hit her spot three times in a row and that was it, she went flying over the edge.

-/-

Finn could feel the familiar, embarrassing warmth building up inside him. That warmth that usually sent him running or having him think of the mail. But this is what was normal during sex, so he wasn't going to fight it.

He got a little confused when Santana said she was 'So close.' _So close to what?_ It took him a moment to realize what she meant. He felt her tighten around him, her back arching up and he heard her pretty much screaming his name. He didn't know why but it was the hottest thing ever and it made him hit his own release.

After they both came down from their high, he pretty much fell onto her, not being able to hold himself up any longer.

-/-

Santana smiled gently when Finn laid on her, she really didn't mind it. But that made her a littler nervous. She never cuddled. Never. She was out of breath though so she didn't tell him to get off of her.

She didn't have to because once he caught his breath, he pulled out of her and threw the condom away.

Santana sat up and got under the covers, Finn followed in suit. Santana remembered how hungry she was from before and after that, she was even more hungry. She needed to eat something to regain her engery.

-/-

"Do you think they have room service in this place? Because I want a burger."

Finn could hear the bored tone she was speaking in. He couldn't believe it. He felt so a live and so amazing and happy and she wanted to burger. Well, if she didn't feel anything then he wouldn't either.

"I thought I'd feel different after." He lied, keeping his tone and face expressionless.

-/-

_Ouch. What the hell?_ Santana really couldn't believe he would say that. She just had an awesome time with Finn and he totally just pulled an asshole move and said some shit like that. Whatever, she can be a bitch back.

"Yea, well, I've noticed it takes about twenty or so times before the feeling of accomplishment really kicks in."

She opened up the night stand, trying to find a menu. She was hungry and pissed now. She close the drawer, seeing as the only thing inside was a Bible.

"There's no menu so you're gonna have to take me to a burger joint." She turns to him and can see some sort of pain on his face. "How do you feel?"

She really hopes he feels something because even though this started out as nothing, she actually felt something. And she honestly liked it.

-/-

Finn registers everything she is saying. He can't believe her right now. He didn't expect her to talk about him being so good or whatever but something would be nice. When he hears her question and can cleary see that she isn't in the slightest interested in him, he decides to keep up his lying.

"I don't feel anything because I meant nothing."

He feels like shit because it meant nothing to her.

-/-

Santana wants to hit him for saying that. She decides to not speak at all.

She feels like shit because it meant nothing to him.


End file.
